Live lika an angel, die like a devil
by COTk-MC
Summary: ItaXDei fic, Itachi's POV. Rated fore sexual situations, child abuse and maybe character death. Complete for now.
1. Prologue

ItaDei Live like an angel, die like a devil

Prologue: Live like an angel

Itachi sat down on a chair in the waiting room of the Konoha Hospital, waiting with his mother for visiting hours to start.

When the nurse came into the big sitting area with a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other, Mikoto looked up with a solemn smile.

Itachi stared blankly at the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest and sitting up straight. He was going over things in his head as Mikoto talked with the nurse.

"When can we see him?" Mikoto asked, the only thing said that didn't pass right over Itachi's head, this made him turn his head and look up to the nurse.

"In about an hour.." Said the nurse after looking down at her wrist watch. With a smile she turned, handing the pen and clipboard to Mikoto, and left the waiting room.

Mikoto began flipping over the papers and filling out all she knew about the boy they where waiting to see.

Leaning his head on the wall behind him and waited patiently for an hour to be over so he could see him.

Mikoto flipped a page over and quickly began scribbling down words and random number where they belonged.

Sasuke and Fugaku went home two hours before that, to get some sleep so they would at least have some rest and energy for school and work the next day. Mikoto was doing her work and Itachi didn't need to go to school as much as Sasuke did. So there was no reason in general to go to bed and wake up later that morning.

Halfway through the hour of waiting, Itachi got bored and pulled out a book titled "Through violet eyes" and started reading quietly.

When the nurse returned forty-five minutes later, he nearly jumped off the chair, threw the book down on the ground and ran quickly past the nurse only to get lost in finding the room.

Instead he didn't, he calmly closed the book, picking himself up off the chair and following his mother and the nurse down the long white hall to the room.

Walking into the empty white room, they where happy to hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor off to the right of the equally white bed, a clear plastic tube traveling from the clear plastic pouch of red liquid to a pale white arm of a long haired blonde.

"How is he?" Itachi asked, just as Mikoto was about to ask the same thing.

"Better than expected. He should wake up soon and be out in a week." The nurse responded with a smile.

There where two seats beside the bed, Itachi and Mikoto sat down in momentary silence.

The door behind them opened and a dark haired woman, hair tied up in a tight bun on top of her head, with blue eyes and small lense glasses walked into the room.

"Mrs. Uchiha, can you come with me please?" She asked, Mikoto nodded, following her out of the room.

Itachi sighed, placing a hand on the pale one on the bed, silently willing the blonde to open his eyes and be alright.

"Dei..." He said quietly, closing his own eyes slowly. Letting images flow through his mind while listening to the heart machine's calm beeping.


	2. Chapter 1

ItaDei Live like an angel, die like a devil

Ch1

Pre-calculus is such an easy class- I could probably teach it. As a matter of fact, I'm too far advanced for this inadequate high school- I just don't prove it because I slack on my work in all my classes. So that's why I'm still here, in this school's mathematical classroom, sitting in the far back while reading this book. Such an interesting book, too, if you like the Enders series. Though I ind the other students (hell- no one's paying attention to the teacher) quite distracting- so much ruckus of gossip and the daily in-tos. So, naturally, when the door opens slowly, hesitantly, not only do the chatterboxes stop, to look around, so do I.

The first thing I registered while looking at the crystal blue eyes and long shimmering blonde hair, was that this person was an obvious...

I looked at their covered chest and surprised to find it flat.

... Was an obvious pretty boy... Bishonens were going to take over the world some day, I as their leader, as people tell me anyways. A small truth- girls, and the occasional party of boys, fall head over heels for me- but I don't pay no heed to them, those people just wanting their daily fucks.

It's going to take a lot from a guy to get into my pants thank-you-very-much! Another small truth- I am gay- and I've known it since I was fourteen. All through my high school years now, I guess, but believe me, 'cause I'm usually not one to admit such things: I was frightened at first, repulsed and absolutely disgusted with my own skin.

Heh, I had to take some self-willing therapy sessions to make sure that I wasn't out of it. How did I know at first, you ask? Well, it all started with my fucking dick going soft for a girl- all my previous engagements with all the opposite sex. Pussy wasn't good enough for me, especially when the lot of them acted like sluts.

There where a few decent girls now a days, but it was a rare deal to come across one without looking too hard.

The blonde looked around the room nervously while the teacher looked over the schedule he was handed, he looked like he was trying to make himself invisible, even though all eyed where directed on him.

The teacher started talking again, I don't see why he tries with this class anymore. They don't pay attention to him anymore, but he refuses to not give up.

As the blonde walked towards the back row of desks, the other students watched him, girls dreamily, and some of the guys like they had a new target for public humiliation.

When the bell rang, I was actually relieved. I quickly walked out of the class room, and to my locker. Got my things and put them away.- I always take my books to class, just in case- and walked outside to see my tree was already occupied by him, the blonde, Deidara.

He looked up from looking at his notebook to me as I sat down next to him and started reading.

A moment later, I heard the sound o a lighter being flicked open and the smell of burning paper filled my nose. I unconsciously glared at my book, saying, "You're not allowed to smoke at school."

There was a momentary silence, followed by, "Wh said I'm smoking, un?" The voice was deep, slightly hoarse, but very deep. It wasn't what I was that, and turned around to face him.

He was holding the lighter under a very detailed picture of a bird, burning it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at him. His small smile faded into a frown as he faced me.

"Making it beautiful, un."

"It already is." I said, pulling the paper out of his hand and looked at it.

"Did you do this?" I faced him again, he turned his face away, blocking it with his long bangs and nodded hesitantly.

"Y-you can keep it if you w-want, un." He mumbled quietly, closing his lighter and putting it in his pocket.

Then Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan came into the quiet picture, to ruin a seemingly peaceful lunch hour.

"Hey Weasel, who's your new friend?" Kisame asked, mocking me with his voice. The only response I had at the time was to glare at him and ignore the blue haired teen.

Sasori and Hidan where relatively quiet, unless of corse you insult their very reason of existence. Hidan's religion and Sasori's art. But that didn't stop them from striking a conversation with Deidara as soon as they sat down in front and next to him.

Immediately, they started asking questions like: "Where you from?" "What's your name?" "Is your natural hair color blonde?" "How old are you?" "Why doesn't your voice match your appearance?"

Answers: Iwa. Deidara. Yes. 16. I don't know.

My least favorite question. This ones from Kisame; "Are you gay?" All of us, including I, looked at him, expectantly waiting for an answer.

Surprisingly enough, despite his shyness. He was open enough to answer with a truthful answer.

Kisame laughed, Sasori hugged him saying he was so cute and Hidan didn't care.

Sasori, nearly strangled him, maybe it was his fault though... He shouldn't have been struggeling so damned much!

"Puppet, you're going to fucking kill him!" Hidan finally said, he has the shortest temper of all of us.

Sasori glared at the white haired teen, sighing and letting go. Sitting back down in front of Deidara.

"What classes do you have next?"

"Art, un." Deidara smiled, so did Sasori. He's been smiling a lot lately. I think he was taking happy pills. But then again, he also started crying when someone ran into him. Then got angry when another person called him a pussy.

How could I have no realized it before now? Sasori's bipolar...

"Yay!" The redhead yelled cheerfully, clapping his hands and hugging him again. Practically throwing himself on top of him.


	3. Chapter 2

ch2

P.E... My most hated class. It was populated by whiny, slutty, and annoying freshman. (no offence to all the freshman in the world.)

I, plus a few others, where the only seniors in this class. Not our fault might I add. The school messed up on our schedules and wouldn't change them.

I also hated this class for the fact of... I had no one to talk to. And I was always bored.

But then, Deidara walked into the room with his head ducked low and hair covering most of his face.

After handing his schedule to the, creepy, teacher, he looked up to find a place to sit and walked over. Sitting next to me, still with his face hidden.

I heard Naruto, a friend of my stupid little brothers, laugh like the annoying blond monkey he is. He looked over when Shikamaru, a friend of Naruto's but not Sasuke's, told him to shut up and stop being so troublesome, and bounced over to the area we three where in, started yelling at him, looked up too see the unfamiliar face of Deidara staring wide eyed at him.

He then forgot all about Shikamaru and got in the blond's face. Making the squinty eyes and puckered up lips he was famous for and yelling, "Who the hell are you!?"

You see, Naruto is the type of person who has to know everything that is going on... Basically why he is friends with my brother.

But Deidara didn't know what to make of it, his eyes only got wider and a nervous look spread across his face, and he backed up slowly, beginning to shake.

"Naruto..." Both blonds looked at me, "Go sit down and leave him alone... Now." Naruto huffed and walked away. Deidara looked at me with a relieved smile.

"Th-thanks, un..." I nodded and continued reading, I was going to finish it by tonight.

I always tell myself that. But never do, thanks to Sasuke and our annoying(er) foster brother, Suigetsu.

When all the other students left to go change, both me and Deidara stayed were we where.

They played kick ball that day, one of the freshman girls accidentally kicked the ball too hard and in the wrong direction. It came flying towards us and hit Deidara in the face.

Gave him nothing more than a bloody nose. He clamped his hands over his nose and tilted his head back. The girl covered her mouth and let a loud gasp and ran over to Deidara.

She climbed the three levels of bleachers and sat next to him, hugging his head tightly, rocking back and forth while yelling "I'm sorry!" over and over again.

Then she started crying about killing him, not noticing she was smothering him.

Remember when I said it was hard to find a decent girl in this school. Well, Hinata Hyuuga was the only exception to that rule.

Deidara started making noises, to get her to let him go, by then she did, and Deidara stood up, removing his hands. He then flashed her a big, bloody, smile and went to the bathroom.

I heard a death defying scream from the base on the far corner of the gym, where Shino Aburame was standing for the base and Sakura Haruno was waiting for the next person on her team to kick the ball so she could run to the next base.

Well Sakura wasn't on the base anymore, she was on the floor, backed up against the wall. There was a big bug in front of her.

Shino looked back and stayed there, turning his head to the front again with a smirk. Deidara walked back into the gym by that time, climbing back up to his spot.

Hinata already left to go back and kick the ball, but sent a worried glance towards the blond when he sat down, but relaxed a bit when he smiled at her reassuringly.

I would have been mad, even if it was an accident, I would have still been mad... That's the way I am.


	4. Chapter 3

ch3

School that day started as it normally did. I got up. Got dressed. Drove to school. Met up with Sasori and them, but Deidara wasn't there. He showed up late, looking tired, walking with a slight limp and partially spread legs. It looked like it hurt to walk.

It was English, second period.

He sat down in the back row, in between me and Sasori and leaned his head on his desk.

The teacher began teaching again, this class actually payed attention though. Very little, but enough.

Both me and Deidara looked over when we heard Sasori sniffle, he rubbed at his eyes with his arm and looked back down towards his lap, where his hands where. Thumbs moving furiously across the keypad of his cell phone.

"Danna, what's the matter, un?" Deidara asked quietly, well aware of Sasori's bipolar state,- Why did every one figure this out before I did?- using the name 'Danna', he gave it to him a couple days after he got here. Saying it was a form of respect for your higher-ups in Japan.

At first Sasori didn't like it, only for the shear fact that it sounded like a girls name, but he slowly got used to it and accepted it as a pet name from 'his' blond.

The redhead looked at him, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he shook his head and waved him off as if he where a bug that was annoying him.

Deidara shrugged and turned back around in his seat, laying his head on his folded arms, facing me, and closed his eyes.

I didn't see it before, when he first came into the room, due to him having his head bowed slightly. But there was a small, dark purple bruise under his right eye.

And around his wrists, but they weren't as dark, His breathing was uneven and fast. I guessed he wasn't feeling well, or something and thought nothing more of it.

The teacher wrote the assignment on the black board, I quickly wrote it down on a blank piece of paper so I could do it at home. I may be lazy and not do my work most of the time, But I do it enough so my grade stays away from and F...

Sasori sniffed again, this time wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. I looked back over to him to see him still texting on his phone.

I silently wondered what could be so sad in that chat room he goes to make him cry like that, watching him the whole time.

"Turn in your literature books to page 365, and read the to poems." Yamato, the teacher, said, calm as ever.

Poems... I can't say I actually like most poetry. Some was alright. Like those done by Edgar Allen Poe.

The rest of the class groaned in disapproval and grumpily turned into their books to the directed page.

Instead of reading the poems as instructed, I watched Deidara sleep, he always fell asleep in that class, but some how kept his grade at a B+.

I don't know why I started watching him all of a sudden, but I did. Leaning an elbow on my desk and my head on my hand.

The bell rang and everyone slammed their books closed and stood up.

Deidara sat up slowly, eyes still slightly closed, and looked around. The slight discoloration under his eyes made him look even more like a girl.

I left the classroom with the two and parted ways when Deidara went the other way and Sasori's class was further down the hall than mine.

History. I don't particularly like that class. The teacher pissed me off and it always smells bad. Plus, he doesn't really know anything about the subject he was teaching.

And Kisame was in there, thank god it was my only class with him. Nothing against him or anything. But he picked fights with the wrong people, then brings me into the conversation, and that gets me in trouble. The teacher doesn't like me.

But that day it was pretty quiet, even with Kisame. He doesn't talk if he's in a bad mood.

All we did in that class was read a short chapter and answer a couple of questions on it.

--

Lunch, it was more eventful than it normally is. I found out the reason for Deidara's walking oddly.

It all started with Kisame, in a good mood again, running out of the building, and flinging himself on Deidara.

They both fell with a loud thud. And since Kisame is in a good mood, and likes messing with people attracted to the same sex, even girls, he found this the perfect opportunity to show some 'love'. He picked him up bridal style, except one leg that was hanging in the air and started spinning around in circles.

Deidara, apparently not liking it, whimpered and held onto Kisame's neck while closing his eyes tightly.

Hidan, liking to mess with people in general, grabbed both of his legs and held onto them under his arms, Placing his body in between them, and pushing against his thighs.

"Stop it, guys..." Sasori pouted, standing up and walking over to them. Kisame wrapped his arms around Deidara's chest, Deidara's arms on his, Sasori trying to pull Hidan off.

Deidara screwed up is face, pulling on his legs.

"Calm down, fuck. You act like we're raping you..." Hidan said, holding onto his legs tighter so he wouldn't drop them.

"Maybe you're hurting him, just let him go." Sasori growled, trying to get the two off of him again.

"Hidan, let go... Hurts, un." Deidara mumbled, his back arching slightly.

I was getting up to also stop the madness, when all movement stopped. I looked up to see a wide eyed look on Deidara's face and Hidan looking at the blond's thighs intently.

Hidan let go of one of his legs and moving back a little, still holding onto Deidara's knee, where the calf is. Deidara was wearing those pants that you get from hot topic that zip the bottom half of the legs off into shorts, with them zipped off. Hidan sent him a look and, grabbing hold of the bottom and pushed them down, past his thigh.

Deidara's face grew pale, as Hidan traced his free hand lightly across the length of a dark- almost black- bruise on his inner thigh.

Hidan looked up to Deidara, who was now red in the face and eyes downcast. "Can you let me go now, un?"

Hidan blinked before letting go of his leg, Kisame let go as well. Deidara straightened out his clothes and walked back into the building, Sasori following behind shortly, Hidan and Kisame blinked before starting to walk back into the building. But I stopped them and sent them a look.

"We're just going to apologize." Hidan objected, I looked at him with a stern glare.

"I think you two have done enough for one day..." I said, walking to the building as well. The school is huge, and I could hear feet running in slow motion, and I knew that they where Deidara's. Luckily I turned a random corner to see a flash of blond hair disappear down another hall.

But I was hesitant, to go after him; Why did I want to? Would saying that he was a friend suffice for me? Could that answer explain _'Why'_ I was watching Deidara so closely? I sighed, and head out in a full on run for the blond; telling myself cause he's a friend will have to work for the mean time.

Besides, I was really curious of that bruise.

Curiosity killed that cat, Itachi...

I followed the echoing of the boy's jogging coming close behind him- Then I turned a corner, I'm close enough to see which hall he turns to next. I round yet another turn to see Deidara enter through a door, and I recognized the door immediately- it's the library.

I rushed in there, coming to a fast walk to not make so much noise and knowing this is where Deidara's stopped. The only problem is that I'm guessing that the library makes up at least one-third of the school's size. The library was freaking large! I looked down each row of bookcases, looking for the blond teen.

It's about five minutes later, far in the back of the room where the books smell musty that not many students venture into that section where I find him. He's huddled at the end of one of the walls of books in a corner, knees drawn up to his chest and his head in his knees. I don't think Deidara had noticed me yet. But if he had, than he was pretending not to and hoping that I would go away.

I hear him sniffle, and choke on a sob, and it's that sound where I felt my heart go out to him- seriously. Something is definitely wrong, and I didn't want him to be hurt any longer. Sush. I know I sound like sap and cliche's but I couldn't help it- not when it's about Deidara now, for some freaking' reason.

I continued walking slowly and quietly to him, kneeling down close enough to touch him yet far enough if I suddenly change my mind and want to make a dash for it. He still hasn't figured I 'm there yet, and as soon as he gives another strangled sob, I gingerly lean over to wrap my arms around his lithe body, surprising him to make him jump. At this I just hug him closer to me, running one hand through his hair for comfort.

He's finally got the idea after a while and leans into me, arms wrapped around my neck and crying softly into my shirt. Deidara seemed so fragile... Surely this was not because of what Hidan and Kisame did earlier; it had to be more. That bruise, I'm betting... But it would've been smart of me (And I am smart- I'm brilliant!) if I didn't bring the subject of it up at that moment.

"Shh..." My other hand that wasn't busy in his hair was soothing his back in easy strokes. "Shh... It's alright, I'm here now." His arms hold me tighter, so I assumed I was doing it right- I've never actually had to comfort someone before, not even Sasuke when he was younger. I had just usually told him "Suck it up, Farm boy." He usually cried more after that. And I got in trouble with my mom.

His voice had cut me out of my thoughts, "I'm sorry, un." He sniffled, bringing an arm down and rubbed the wet spot on the front of my shirt, leaning the side of his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered, my hand on his back still rubbing slowly, Deidara's breath is warm on my neck, and I'm resisting the urge to do something rash! It scared me. I stopped my ministrations on his back and abruptly stood up, knocking Deidara back on his rear with surprise.

"Come on, let's go." I said, void of all emotion. I watched him closely. and I could have sworn I saw a flash of disappointment through his eyes. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, as well.

"Yeah, the bell's about to ring, I think, un..." His voice sounded pouty, and I helped him up off the ground right as the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 4

ch4

"Yo, Itachi! Where's the-" Sasuke started, walking into the kitchen where I was sitting at the table, reading. He didn't get the chance to finish, because I had slammed my book onto the table and stood up, turning to face him with a glare.

"Where's the what, Sasuke!?" I yelled, I can't explain why, but it is so fun making him nervous.

Before he started talking again, I put him in the 'Super Weasel head-lock' as Pein, a former classmate/semi- friend used to call it.

Mom then walked into the room, a smile present on her face. She shook her head when she saw us.

"Don't kill your brother, hun..." She's an extremely reasonable person who love helping others when they are down and need it the most, as long as no one dies or gets hurt. She considers it harmless fun between two brothers, or a healthy relationship.

'Brothers are born to have their daily spats, it's as natural as being born to die.' She always says when we start at it in public and she's around.

"I'll try." I said while Sasuke's legs where going all over the place.

"Oh, by the way, get ready for school..." She smiled, walking out of the room quickly.

I eventually let Sasuke go, turning to walk out of the kitchen and into my room to get ready for school.

"Hey, hun." Mom said, poking her head into my room, she looked tired. "Can you drive the boys to school when you go?"

"Yeah." I said, grabbing my back pack and throwing it over my back, walking out of the room. Finding Sasuke and Suigetsu fighting over the remote again.

"Thanks, hun." She said, watching the two fight.

She didn't get it as much as I didn't. The two are best friends, yet they always fight. The only time they don't is when they are sleeping, going to the bathroom and eating.

"Sasuke, Suigetsu, come on." I said, opening the front door. The two looked up at me, Sasuke was sitting on Suigetsu's stomach. Both holding onto the remote for dear life.

"Now!" I yelled when they didn't move, they both jumped off the sofa, racing through the open door.

When they got to the car, they argued as to who sat in front. They both had to sit in back.

They're like little kids, I swear.

I drove up to the school parking lot and the two jumped out of the car immediately.

I walked over to 'my' tree and waited for the bell to ring, or for someone or something interesting to show up.

--

The normal balance of things changed that day. Starting with Deidara walking into the room during second period.

He didn't look to good, and had a little less color to him than the day before.

He sat down with a sharp intake of breath and held his side tightly, laying his forehead against the surface of the desk.

Sasori was texting again, this time without crying. I looked down at Deidara's side when I saw slight movement.

My eyes grew wide when the thing I saw turned out to be blood, slowly- very slowly- trickled down is hand, I looked up to his face and saw a pained look on his face, a lonely tear ecsaped his slightly opened eyes and fell onto the desk. He squeezed his side tighter and lifted his head up and looked at the teacher sternly.

As if sensing the look, Yamato turned back to the blond. "Did you need something, Deidara?" He asked, calmly.

"C-can I go to the n-nurses o-office please, un?" He asked quietly, the rest of the class looked back at him in shock.- He hasn't said anything out loud in the class since he got here.

"Yes, do you want anyone to accompany you?" He asked, turning back around to face the chalk board. Deidara stood up, eyes quickly darting towards me, but he looked away after a while. Yamato looked back at him, expecting an answer quickly, "Well?" He asked. Deidara looked towards me again and Yamato nodded.

"Alright, Itachi you go with him." I nodded and stood up, following Deidara out of the room and down the hall to the nurse.

"What can I do for you?" Shizune asked, looking up from her book with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown when she saw who it was. "Oh, Deidara, its you... What is it this time?" She said, bored.

Deidara winced at the tone in her voice and looked down. With shaky hands, he slowly lifted up the side of his shirt where his hand had been, Shizune let out a small gasp of shock and walked over to him.

"What happened?" She asked, Deidara closed his eyes and turned his head away from her.

"Nothing, un..." He said quietly, looking at me again. "Can you just put a bandage or something on it for me please, un?"

"Yes, of corse." Shizune nodded and went to get the supplies needed and quickly set off to work.

"It seems you have a lot to talk about..." She said when she was done, as if sencing the slight tension in the air, she stood up straight with a smile. "I'm just going to leave you two to talk." And left the room, closing the door behind her.

I looked to Deidara, who was looking at the ground quietly and slowly pulling his shirt back down.

"Deidara." I said quietly, only causing him to look away, brows furrowed slightly.

"There is nothing wrong with me, 'Tach, un..." He said, sounding increasingly agitated then before. He winced. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I know there isn't anything wrong with you, but your not fine." I said sternly, placing both hands on his knees. He crossed his free arm over the other one. "But I'm here to help." I gave him the most sincere look I could muster, he looked back at me with an irritated look.

I felt my heart skip a beat when that look slowly changed into a small, barely there smile.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and turning his head back towards the window.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, his eyes moving towards me, but his head didn't move. I quickly took a moment to think over a few things.

"How about we start with how that happened." I said, pointing to his side, I saw him bite his bottom lip nervously.

"I-I ran into something, un..." He said, quietly.

I could tell he was lying by the look in his eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Dei, don't lie to me..." I could see his bottom lip and chin start quivering, his eyes weld up with tears.

"He's going to be so mad at me, un..." He said, burring his head in his hands and beginning to cry.

My chest hurt when he did, all I could think of doing to comfort him was to reach out to him and place a hand on his shoulder and ask.

"Who?" No answer, just louder sobbing, "Who is going to be mad at you, Dei?"

All he did before answering was slowly slide off the chair he was in, to sit on one of my legs and burry his face into my neck, still crying.

I held him close, pulling him towards me with one hand, the other going to the back of his head.

"M-my dad, un..." He sobbed, wrapping his arms around my neck, like before, and nuzzling closer.

"Dei, did your father do that to you?" I asked softly, taken aback slightly by his closeness. And how odd it felt.

No. Odds not a got word for it... How good it felt, to be so close to the blond. I couldn't help but smile. Despite the current situation.

My smile faded into a frown quickly when he nodded hesitantly. Confirming that his father did in fact give him the wound on his side.

"What else?" I asked, a little agitated with the answer. Deidara leaned back and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean, un?" A few tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"What else did he do?" I asked, the agitation presently showing in my voice. I slowly reached up and whipped under his right eye, feeling him tense up, but relax almost instantly. "The bruise, perhaps?"

"What bruise, un?" He asked, clueless. My hands dropped to my sides, while I continued staring at him.

"You know what I'm talking about, Dei." I said, tracing my thumb under his left eye, wiping the extra tear away. "This one... Or." I paused for my said to be famous dramatic pause. "This one?" I finished, before I could think about what it was that I was doing. My free hand lightly rubbed over his inner thigh, where that mysterious bruise had been.

A small blush appeared only seconds after, and he turned his head away while moving his leg away from my hand.

After a long pause, he leaned his head on my shoulder again and sighed. After a while he gave me a shaky nod.

I carefully stood up, slowly pulling him up by his hand and dragged him out of Shizune's office, to go sign out of school for a while.

I signed us both out and drove to the hospital where Deidara got twelve stitched and I called My mom.

She had a concerned look on her face when she arrived.

"What's the matter, hun? Where's your brother?" She asked. placing her hands on my arms.

"He's fine, at school. I need you and dad to do something for me." I said, explaining the problem and task from the beginning. She nodded a few times and began thinking.


	6. Chapter 5

ch5

About five days to a week. That's the amount of time Deidara hadn't been to school.

It was a Wednesday that he finally did show up.

I walked into the library, at lunch, and saw him sitting at a table in the back row, holding his hands together, palms facing each other.

He had a smile o his face and a small blush on his cheeks. He didn't notice when I walked up to the table and sat on it, in front of him.

He moved his hands away from each other slightly and pushed them back together.

He laughed, I looked up to his face and noticed the blank look in his eyes and the dark lines underneath them.

"Um... Deidara," I said, his smile faded instantly into an opened mouth from, and his eyes got wide as he looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing, un." He said, interlacing his fingers and putting them on the desk. he looked down at them then back up at me with his eyes.

Now my curiosity spiked.

I placed my hand on his and he jumped, "Oh, you're doing something." I said, a mischievous smile spread on my face.

"-if I show y-you. Will you still like me, un?" He asked nervously, looking down at his hands again.

Would I like him? What kind of question was that?

I turned my body to face him, his hands in between my legs and I leaned forward close to him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before placing my lips on his forehead lightly.

When I realized what I was doing, I pulled back and blinked at him.

"O-of corse I'll still like you, Deidara. Why wouldn't you ask?" I asked, avoiding the subject of my just kissing his forehead, he shook his head.

There was a long pause before he inhaled and looked down.

"I-I don't know how it happened, un..." He explained, beginning to spread apart his hands. I looked down at them, curiosity boiling over the edge.

There where two pink things, moving around each other quickly. A clear liquid dropped from his hands and onto the table, it looked like saliva.

He spread his hands completely apart and looked at me. His blank look returned in an instant.

The palms of his hands where wet, and in the middle where two slits that opened up and stuck a tongue out of on, the other started drooling.

Deidara smiled fondly at them. I held out my hand to him. He hesitated before placing his right hand in mine, palm up.

I lightly rubbed the tongue with two fingers, he flinched his hand back.

"Tickles, un. Sorry." He said, putting his hand back in mine.

"Can- Can you taste things with them?" I asked, curios to know. Deidara nodded slowly, I smiled, rubbing it again. The tongue slipped back into the mouth.

Not finished 'playing' with it yet, I dove two fingers into the warm mouth, going after it. I heard Deidara gasp slightly and he looked up at me.

I had to admit, it was cool feeling. Even though my fingers where getting wet with drool.

I pulled my fingers out when I looked up at him, seeing his eyes where closed and his mouth was slightly open and his breathing was deep. I looked down and smirked.

He was hard.

And, of corse, me being me. I couldn't let him keep it in the middle f school.

I pulled on his hand, pulling him up, and stood up myself.

I switched places with him, he looked back at me with curiosity when I sat down where he used to be.

I grabbed hold of his hips with both hands and pulled him down onto my lap, his back against my chest.

Deidara looked at me nervously when I slid one of my hands to his front. Placing it over the bulge in his pants, lightly, and looked up at him. At the slight touch, he arched his hips closer to my hand, his hard member coming fully to life into my hand.

He moaned a little, fingers clenching around the fabric on my jeans and leaned his head back onto my shoulder. He looked at me again, but this time with pleading eyes. My stomach made a flip.

His blue eyes became hazy and closed tightly when I started rubbing him with the ball of my hand, slowly at first then gradually picked up speed.

Deidara's back arched again, his mouth opened and he began breathing deep again. The fingernails of one hand dug into my leg. The other was placed softly on mine as a small, soft, moan escaped his mouth.

His back arched again when I added the movement of my thumb, his hips bucked into my hand for further contact. He spread his legs slightly, this time letting out a loud moan. I leaned my head down towards his neck, lightly placing a small kiss on the crook.

I pushed down with my hand, and looked at him, a little shocked when he moaned out my name.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up when he turned his head to the side and opened his fogged blue eyes.

Leaning closer to me, he teasingly placed a small experimental kiss on my lips and waited to see what I would do. When nothing happened, he lightly licked my upper lip, looking at me, and paused again. Waiting.

I decided to take a chance.

Closing my eyes, I pushed my lips against his, sliding my tongue into his open mouth and smirked in my head.

He complied by hesitantly licking my tongue with his, jumping slightly when I coaxed it into my own mouth.

I felt him moan into the kiss, and brought my free hand up to cup his cheek.

Deidara's moans came more frequent as my hand sped up. I felt the tongue on his palm come out and slide across the top of my hand.

He bucked his hips again, I felt his member twitch under my hand before arching his back again and moaning louder.

Feeling a need for air, I had to break the kiss.

Deidara's breathing was heavy and rash, he leaned his head back on my shoulder and opened his eyes slightly, riding out his release.

He closed his eyes again, nuzzling into the side of my neck.

By the time my leg fell asleep, he sat up quickly,. He turned and got off my lap.

Picking up his notebook and backpack and faced me, he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Thank you, un..." Kissed my cheek and left the library.

I got up to follow him, but when I stood up I almost fell over due to my leg being asleep, and had to wait.

--

I walked out of the front doors of the building when the bell rang, looking around the front lawn for Sasuke and Suigetsu.

When I looked at the wall, I spotted familiar blond hair.

Deidara was leaning against the wall, back turned to me. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with emotionless eyes.

There was a deep red mark on his left cheek, it looked slightly swollen and that a bruise was already forming. He stood up and walked over to me.

Without saying anything, Deidara leaned his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around my waist.

When I placed a hand on his back, he winced and moved closer to me, away from my hand.

"What's wrong, Dei?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his upper back.

"Nothing.. I just wanted you to hold me again, un." He said, pulling me close to him by my hips.

His shoulder started trembling.

"Dei... Something is wrong. What?" I asked, he looked up at me, eyes and cheeks red from crying, he wiped his eyes and leaned on me again.

"Social workers have been coming to my house for the past week, un." He paused, taking a deep breath. "My dad had found about me telling someone, un, and he got mad again..."

He stopped talking when a group of people walked by us.

"Would it be alright... If I stayed with you for a little while, un?" I closed my eyes and kissed the top of his head.

"Of corse, Dei, come on." I said, he looked up at me again and smiled. Deidara stood up on his tip-toes and brushed his lips against mine softly.

"I-it's okay if I do that, right, un?" I answered him by leaning down and doing the same, he smiled.

I led him to where I parked my dad's car and stopped when I saw Sasuke and Suigetsu bounding towards us.

"Come on, Itachi!!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car, sudden impulse told me to grab Deidara's and I did, pulling him forward.

"Just thought I'd follow suit." I heard Suigetsu say behind us, I looked back to see him holding onto Deidara's hand, Deidara nodded and looked ahead.

When we got to the car, the two started arguing about sitting up front again.

And again, they sat in back. Deidara sat in front.

"Do you need to get anything from your place?" I asked Deidara, who hesitantly nodded.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. When I dropped Sasuke and Suigetsu off, I had Deidara point out where he lived.

"A-are you sure that this is alright, un?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence, he was leaning his head against the window.

"Yeah, why?"

"I mean, will it be alright with your parents, un?"

"Most likely. If we give them a good reason. They'll understand." I said, pulling up to a big white house.

Deidara looked at me with a smile, hand on the door handle.

"You want to come in, un?" He asked, opening the door.

"Why not." I turned off the engine, got out and followed him to the front door.

Deidaa unlocked the door and lead me inside. There isn't much I can't say about it, except for...

The inside was spotless, pictures of different things littered shelves and walls.

Deidara had a tight hold on my hand as we walked down the hall, and into a room. Nothing was on the walls in this one. This was Deidara's room.

Unlike my room, that no wall was showing, Deidara's had nothing on them. The only picture was on the night stand by his bed of a black haired man, a blond woman who looked exactly like him, and a small baby with light brown hair.

"What do I need again, un?"

--

I walked into my room, Deidara following behind shortly, and sat down on the bed.

Deidara stood in the doorway, looking around the room nervously. After a few seconds he slowly walked into the room and stood in front of me.

I patted the mattress next to me and looked up at him... He didn't move, he had a nervous look on his face.

"It's alright Deidara..." I said, I saw him gulp and nod, slowly walking to the bed. Deidara sat next to me, holding himself tightly, he looked down at the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He automatically tensed up more but then relaxed and nodded, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure that it's alright if I'm here, un?" He looked up at me. "I could leave. Go home."

"Yes. It's alright. Besides, its too late for you to go home now." I saw him smile.

"And you don't mind me sleeping in here with you, un?" I nodded and he smiled again.

--

I felt a hand on my cheek, stroking it. My eyes opened to see Deidara, looking at me with a smile.

Reaching up, I put my hand on his, "What are you doing?" I asked quietly, still half asleep.

"Nothing." He pulled his hand away and looked down. "Did I wake you up, un?" I shook my head slowly.

"No. What time is it?" Deidara turned over and looked at my alarm clock.

"Almost five, un." He turned back and scooted closer to me, leaning his head against my chest, placing his hand on my side.

I closed my eyes again, putting an arm around his shoulder and fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

ch6

"Itachi, un!!" I heard, walking into the library at lunch on Monday.

Turning around, I expected to see Deidara behind me, but there was no one.

"Harder, un!" I heard him say again, wanting to find out why that one came out like a loud moan, I walked further into the library to find Deidara sitting in the far corner with his back facing me.

"More, please, un!" He yelled, his arms moving in front of him.

I looked over his shoulder and almost fell back, or laughed, either one. He had two small figures made out of clay, one of him and one of me, naked I might add. He was making them move against each other.

He was making them do it doggy style. Little Deidara was on top...

He let go of the small figures for a second, watching them so they wouldn't fall and reached back for his bag.

His hand grazed across my feet and he stopped, teasingly he placed his hand on my foot again.

He paled, and started to sweat. His hand started up my leg, seeing if I was really there or not.

I didn't let him get past the knee before I knelt down behind him, putting my hands on his shoulders and pulling him closer.

I felt his hand tighten into a fist around my jeans as he looked up at me.

His face grew red when he saw who it was I think I was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

Quickly, he picked up the figures and stuffed them into the pocket of his greed jacket.

Deidara stood up and turned around, I stood up as well with a small smirk. He backed up against the wall, I placed my hands on either side of his head and leaned forward, my face burrowing into the side of his neck.

"I-itachi, un..." He said quietly, almost nervously, I was about to let him go, but a hand on the back of my head reassured me that it was alright.

Leaning my body against his I turned my head to the side breathed against his neck.

Closing my eyes, I leaned down and kissed him above the collar bone, he sighed slowly and pulled away slightly.

Pushing one of my legs in between his, leaving kisses up his neck until I got to his mouth, sliding my tongue in his mouth.

As if remembering our current surroundings, Deidara pulled back and looked at me, breathing hard and with a light tint of red on his cheeks.

"N-not here, u-un... M-my place?" I looked at him for a while before nodding, closing my eyes and moving back.

--

Deidara opened the door to his room, holding onto my hand tightly as he pulled me in behind him.

I closed the door behind us, Deidara turned and looked at me with a nervous smile. I pulled him against me by his arm, kissing him again, pulling his head up to me by his chin.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

My hands went down underneath his shirt and lifted it up slowly.

He moaned into my mouth when my thumb grazed across his nipple.

Deidara moved back towards his bed, falling over when he backed up to far, pulling my down with him.

I sat up straddling his hips, he looked at me with the same pleading look as before.

Closing my eyes, I leaned down and lightly grazed my teeth along the skin on his neck, Deidara tilted his head to the side, sighing quietly.

I sat up again, pulling my shirt up over my head, discarding it somewhere on the floor, and returned to his neck.

I felt Deidara sit up underneath me, I opened my eyes and looked at him, continuing to suck on the junction between neck and shoulder.

Pulling away from me, he hesitantly, slowly pulled off his shirt. Puling his legs out from under mine, using his arms to hold himself up, and wrapped them around my waist, then his arms around my neck.

He turned us both over and pulled my hands above my head, interlocking our fingers together, looking down at me.

I closed my eyes when I felt him nervously rolling his hips against mine.

I could tell he was nervous by the way he was shaking.

Steadily, I pulled a hand away from his and placed it on his cheek, he slowly stopped shaking, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, his eyes where downcast. He moved both of his hands to the hem of his pants, slowly unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper.

I watched as he slowly stood up on his knees and pulled on the pants and boxers down past his thighs, almost falling off the bed while trying to get his legs out, instead he fell on me.

"S-sorry, un." He said, sitting up again, he pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned on my pants.

My breath quickened at the realization of what we where about to do. "It's fine," I panted, hands lying on his hips lightly. I lifted my own hips to scoot my baggy pants to my thighs, in the process of grinding into Deidara's bare ass. He gasped and fell over me, looking straight into my eyes.

For some reason, this made me hesitate for anything further, and as my soon-to-be lover started rocking against me, I put a hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes returned to mine almost curious, or hurt. I ignored that, this seemed important to me...

"Deidara, would you answer me truthfully if I were about to ask you a question?" I needed to know... He was nervous before.

He sat up a little, "It depends on the question, un."

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, non-phased.

Automatically, Deidara blushed and stuttered, "I- uh; well, that's none of your business!" I nearly growled at him' it was my business to know now.

"This can go either way, Deidara- it can be rough and painful for you, or slow and pleasurable." I said truthfully. He blushed pink over his cheeks, looking at the floor.

"Th-that's personal, I-itachi..." He mumbled, and I grabbed his chin to glare at him.

"We're about to get _very_ personal." And to emphasize my point, my other hand wrapped around his hardening member, squeezing with light pressure. The blond gasped again, trembling and bucked his hips.

"Aahah..." He moaned, "N-no, I-I'm not." I smirked at the answer and pumped him suddenly, and he cried out. The sound went straight to my groin. I removed my hands and slowly turned us around so Deidara's back was on the mattress, his legs wrapped around my waist.

I held one hand at his entrance, waiting for him to give the okay. Deidara nodded slowly, closing his eyes tightly when I pushed a finger into him.

He moved back slightly when I moved it inside of him, letting him get used to the feeling before adding a second finger.

Deidara made a face and sound of discomfort when I started stretching him, my other hand went back to his erection and slowly pumped.

I moved my fingers in and out of him, rubbing against the walls slowly. I felt him contract around them.

He arched his back off the bed and threw his head back, moaning loudly. I smirked rubbing that place over and over again.

When I felt he was ready, I pulled my fingers out of him, hearing him moan slightly from loss of contact.

"Deidara, do you happen to have any form lubrication?" I asked, leaning over him slightly.

He opened one of his eyes and looked at me. After a short pause, he nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, here." He said, reaching into the top drawer of the night stand beside the bed, pulling out a half empty bottle of strawberry scented lube and handed it to me.

I poured some of it onto my hand, spreading it over my own erection. I looked at him, leaning over him. Flipping us both over again, Deidara sat up slightly, a curious look on his face.

"Go down at your own pace," I said soothingly, Deidara nodded, lifting his hips up and positioning my cock at his entrance.

Closing his eyes with a sharp intake of air, he slowly lowered himself slowly at first, after he was fully past the ring of muscles, he quickly impaled himself.

His eyes closed tightly and he bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. His muscles clenched around me a few times. He opened his eyes and looked at me, a nervous smile on his face.

"I Thu-think I went down to fast, un." He said, his voice shaky and laced with pain, I couldn't help but smile as well.

Deidara closed his eyes again, moving his hips forward slightly. I closed my eyes, placing my hand on his hips, as he rolled them against mine slowly.

Letting out a quiet moan, he leaned down over me, locking his lips onto mine and thrusting his hips forward.

My tongue darted into his mouth, opening my eyes as I slowly moved my hips up towards him.

He moaned again, arching his back slightly, sliding his tongue against mine.

The movement of our hips got faster, Deidara lifted his hips up and slammed them down on mine, repeating the action over and over again.

"Ha-harder, un." He moaned quietly into my mouth, I obliged by slowing my pace down and slammed into him.

Throwing his head back with a loud pleasured yelled, Deidara grabbed hold of my shoulders and dug his nails into my skin.

Wrapping my arms around his back, I turned us around and continued slamming into him, causing him to make the most erotic noises.

Placing one hand beside his head, I wrapped one around his erection and slowly pumped him.

I felt his nails digging into my back, I thrust into him fast and harder, his hips coming back to meet mine.

Deidara arched his back, lifting his legs off my thigh. He bent his knees, I had to move my arm so he could do what he was doing, up against his chest and rested his feet against my hips, making himself tighter than before.

Moaning out loudly, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer, I quickly started kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving marks here and there.

Deidara moved his head against mine, biting my ear lobe softly, but hard. He scratched down my back again. This time breaking skin, I could feel the blood trickling slowly down my back.

Throwing his head back against the pillow, his back arched and hips bucked towards me again. His toes curled against my hips, uncurled, then curled again.

"'Tahaachi... Haa, 'm coming..." He said breathlessly in my ear, pulling on my hair softly.

Yelling out, we both came, Deidara first only by a few seconds, spilling himself onto our stomachs.

Sighing, I lent down and placed a small kiss on his lips, pulling out slowly and laying down on top of him.

Our breathing slowly calmed down and he nuzzled into my neck, wrapping his arms around my neck, resting his legs back on my thighs.

I was going to move off of him, but decided it wasn't worth the effort, so I just lay there, collecting my thoughts and breath, and closed my eyes, accidentally falling asleep.

Next thing I know, I hear Deidara mumbling something incoherent.

"Stop, Itachi... Un." He said again, more clearly and agitated this time.

"Stop what?" I aks, opening my eyes just a crack to see Deidara making a weird face. A face mixed with discomfort and trying not to laugh.

Since I rolled onto my side, and off of him, while I was asleep, I could look and see what 'I' was doing to him.

Still half asleep, my eyes lazily settled on- now this may make me sound like a pervert or something, but I'm not.- his genital area when something moved and caught my eye.

There was an about six feet in length Ball Python sliding over him and towards me slowly.

I'm terrified of snakes, so that wasn't going to sit very well with me. Quickly I sat up, like a kid who saw a monster under their bed would, and back up against the wall, thinking it was just me and Deidara in the room.

Not only was I surprised with a snake coming towards me, but equally surprised when a hand reached out and picked it up in the middle.

Looking up to see blue eyes, I thought it was Deidara, until I noticed the black hair instead of blond, and the slightly masculine face instead of feminine.

Realizing that this wasn't who I thought it was, I quickly covered myself with my hands and stared at him.

He looked down at Deidara with a small irritated smile and looked back at me, lifting the snake off Deidara's waist and held it close.

Deidara turned over and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them to get the sleep out and looked at me with a smile. He looked up to see what I was staring at and immediately sat up with a loud gasp, a terrified look plastered on his face.

"D-dad, wh-what are you d-doing ho-home, un?" He said quietly, not bothering to cover himself, the terrified look only increasing when the man turned his head slowly, eyes not leaving me until his head was facing Deidara and smiled.

This. Was Deidara's father?


	8. Chapter 7

New Chapter! Finally! Thank you all of you patient readers. I am a bad updater!!! I know!

Thank you especially to Murder in the moshpit for the wonderful idea...

Ch 7

Deidara slowly slid off the bed, blindly searching for his pants while not taking his eyes off his father, who I later learned was named Karasu.

Slipping them on quickly, staying perfectly quiet, he stood up straight. almost confidently. Taking a deep breath through his nose before barely whispering, "Tach, You should go now. I promise I'll be alright, just please go, un."

"No." Karasu said quietly, look changing to a frown, "He's not going anywhere." It was as if he could read my mind; I was going to say something along those lines.

Deidara's confidence seemed to wither, like a rapidly dying flower, his shoulders slouching, but he never took his gaze off of his father.

"P-please, let him go, un?" I sat up straight when Karasu's hand twitched at his side, expecting something to happen. I didn't expect, however, for him to be so quick about slapping Deidara across the face with the back of his hand, with enough force to snap his head to the side.

"Shut up! No one is leaving until I say so!" Karasu yelled, eyes piercing with anger. I stood, not caring if I was still undressed. What father in mind would blatantly hit their own child? Karasu hardly glanced at me anymore, but he took a step closer to Deidara. I took a step of my own, more alert if he was going to hit him again. Deidara stood where he was, however, and I still wonder why he didn't move away from the monster that was his father.

Karasu was a lot faster than I imagined even if I was prepared for him to strike again; He pushed Deidara at the shoulders, flinging him towards the side of the room, and with a startled sound, Deidara fell and immediately raised his arms above his head. Here I was, frozen to the spot at the scene unfolding before me; it was shocking. Karasu stomped to his son and drew back his leg. I knew what would happen before it actually did, and even though I had planned to protect Deidara, I didn't know how much help I'd be.

Karasu's booted foot connect with Deidara's head, and Deidara made a pained cry and screamed at me, "Get out NOW, Itachi!" Another kick made the blonde's head bounce against the wall and he fell silent. Even while he was knocked out, his father continued to beat on him. What Deidara said, however, knocked me out of my stupor and I realized that since Karasu had gone to Deidara, the doorway had been opened. I made to go towards the door, but I glanced at the figure on the floor. In less than a second, at the sight of Deidara's pained face even in unconsciousness I charged at the big man.

Of corse he was startled, but I used that time to my advantage and blew a couple fists against the mans head. I used what nails I had and clawed at Karasu's face- and to my immense pleasure, he shouted in pain; I think I scratched his eye. I punched and kicked where I could but Karasu got me once in the stomach and doubled a bit in surprise. He tried to push me down like he did Deidara but I gripped on his shirt and took him down with me.

"You little shit!" Thankfully, he didn't land on me but he still had the advantage of being over me, and he socked me right in the jaw. But even in the rush of adrenaline, I hardly felt it. I blocked and dodged my head from then on, and in a moment of craziness, I reach for Karasu's neck and push my thumbs as far in as the skin would allow without tearing.

Karasu gasped and clutched at my hands, some of the man's weight easing off of me, so I pushed him as hard as I could and flipped up. I wasted no time to start blasting him in the face. I heard his cries, but I paid no heed; Deidara's face was in my head- him smiling, him laughing, him pained, him crying out in pleasure. I hoped Deidara wouldn't be angry at me if I accidentally killed his father, but I couldn't imagine why he'd be so.

My hands were dampened by something tacky and I came back to the now and noticed that Karasu was no longer struggling. I sneered when I checked his pulse; the fucker was still breathing. I got off him and went to Deidara.

Still unconscious, however, he mewled in a breath when I pulled him close to me to check his leaking head. Blood dribbled from his mouth, nose, and left ear. I grimaced at the last one; his eardrum had been ruptured... I stroked his ear be fore I stood to hurry and cloth myself, even if it was just the pants- my shirt was under Karasu and I didn't want to mess with the fucker anymore than I had to. One more kick for good measure.

Deidara was as light as he looks, I found out as I lifted him into my arms. His head rolled onto my shoulder, as I moved more comfortably in my hold. I lied him down on the couch when I went for the phone, and I pulled his face close to my chest. My heart was aching in a way it never had before. I dialed 119.

I can hardly remember the conversation I had with the emergency operator, or the paramedics when they arrived, but I found that I had begun to cry. I refused to move away from the blonde even when they put him on a stretcher, so I went in the ambulance with him. I didn't even realize that my hands had been bandaged.

Karasu went in a different ambulance, and was hand cuffed to the stretcher, I remember. But I didn't let him cross my mind any further than that. Not when I was using the rest of my borrowed energy wishing that my lover would wake up.

____

I think I fell asleep next to Deidara's hospital bed, but when I awoke the bed was empty, and the blanket was folded into a square like how they do when a patient has died. I swallowed my suddenly dry mouth, but the door opening made me whip my head around, expecting a doctor to be there to tell me the worst.

It was Deidara. We both had wide eyes, as if we didn't expect to see the other like that. I certainly didn't, especially with him fully clothed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I grimaced at the sound of my voice; it was hoarse.

"I was just coming to get you, yeah." He said, totally dancing around my question, so I asked again and he rolled his eyes. He has beautiful blue-cobalt blue- eyes, have I ever mentioned that?

"What do you think?" Deidara asked sarcastically and came close to pull on my arm, "We're leaving now, un." At this I remembered the others injuries and I peered at him closely. He had a cotton ball in his ear and bandages around his arms from where the boots hit there instead. There was a bandage around his neck, too, but I couldn't recall how he got that one.

My keen eyes noticed he was swaying and I frowned deeper, eyes narrowing at the shakiness in his stance. Quickly, I jerked on his arm and he fell right against me with a surprised noise. He looked at me with an angry and pained expression, probably 'cause I grabbed the bart that was bandaged. Growled, "What the hell, Itachi?!" His voice was hoarse as well, and from this close I could see that he was pained. Fear, I've come to realize, didn't suit his features.

"That's what I want to ask." I poked tenderly at the wrapping around his throat. "What's that from? He didn't get you there." As soon as I said that he avoided my eyes. I narrowed my own in suspicion and made a guess.

him close to me. He was in an awkward position, having to bend over because I was still sitting, but he moved so that he straddled me. I nearly groaned in memory of= I checked the clock; a day had passed- yesterdays better times. I pulled him as close as he could get as I wrapped my arms around him, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "Your fathers in this hospital, isn't he?"

Deidara tensed greatly so I guess I was spot on, and I rubbed my hand down his back to soothe him. Don't ask me why I did; I just did. This was his time of weakness and I didn't want him to feel as if I was ignoring his pain. That fucking bastard.

I asked as calmly as I could because of the fact that Deidara was hurt again in a healing facility made a spark of anger rush through me, "Was anyone there with him- like some sort of security?"

"N-no..." I growled angrily at his answer.

I shoved him away so I could look at him sternly, "Then why the hell would you go in there with him?! How did he get hold of you?!" I was being logical but irrational at te moment, but I didn't care; after what that Karasu-shit did to him yesterday, why would he even go near him?

"Did he say 'Come here, son, I'm sorry' or was he straight with you and say 'Come here boy, I'm gonna strangle you'?!" I grabbed his chin and stared deeply into the tearing eyes, trying to find the answer myself since he wasn't making a sound, but my grip lessened and I pulled him against me again, whimpering an apology. His arms came around my shoulders and he buried his face in my still bare shoulders, shuddering breaths telling me that he was trying not to cry.

It's at this time that I realize that not only did we miss the rest of school yesterday, but I also didn't make it home last night- and it was nearly seven in the morning right now. Shit, mom would be worried.

"Dei- is my car here or is it still at your house?" His breathing was calmer now.

"My house, yeah." He sounded almost sleepily so I thought it would be best to leave now. I plucked the back of his shirt.

"Go find me one of these, and I'll meet you in the lobby."

Deidara nodded but didn't move, only held tighter. In a soft voice he said, "Thank you, Tachi." I kissed his temple and shoved him off my lap. He pouted, but I could see the traces of a smile there. My chest felt lighter at the look. He was going to be okay eventually.

Deidara left the room firsthand I waited a moment to follow his motions, except I went to the receptions desk and asked them if they knew where a long, black haired man was. Blue eyes... He caused a commotion with his son earlier.

"Oh! You mean Hanagin." Hanagin? That was Deidara's last name? It sounded strange on the tongue, but in meaning it sort of fit. I nodded and they gave me the room number, and I went my way, to the lobby, promising to come back later.

My blue eyes lover was waiting for me, a black and red horizontal striped shirt dangling from his hands. It didn't look like it would belong to the hospital, so I think he filched it from the laundry room. Smart thinking, I smirk.

Konoha Hospital is too far from either of our houses so we take a bus to the nearest stop to Deidara's house so I can get my car. We don't say much- it was mostly him leaning against me and me putting an arm around him. For a while at least I don't want him further than this. I mentally groan; what was I going to tell the folks? God, Suigetsu would be poking questions at us both. Me and Deidara- don't wrong me on my English; I'm excelling at that class too, even though (like calculus) I don't show the work for it- arrive at the stop and Deidara got this brilliant idea to play a game of tag while we make our way to his house.

I raise a brow at him, almost amused, but I can tell he's trying to lighten the mood, and he punches lightly at my arm as if to jest me into catching him. When he pouts and sees that I'm not being responsive to the game, he pouts again, that lower lip jutting out cutely. I tug at him and hold him still as I kiss those lips. When I lean away he's giving me the biggest smile I've seen on him yet. My lips tilt in a smile, too, and I push him, and he looked at me like "What the hell?" He said that, too. I push him again and I jogged a little before him to get him to catch my meaning.

Deidara grinned, finally catching on and runs for mem but I'm too quick for so all the way to the house I've never been 'it'.

He turned to go inside the house but I yank his shirt so he would follow me. I didn't want him going inside the house- he might be getting bad thoughts soon- I opened the passenger door of my car and shove him in.

When I get to my side I said, "I'll come by later and get your shit, don't worry about it.

"What are we going?" At that, I looked at him because he sounded scared and small again. We're still breathless from the run so it was a while before I could answer.

"Get that look off your face. You look as if I'm about to kick you off on the side of the road." He laughed a little and I said, "You'll be staying with me again, and you wont come back here with your father." My tone surprised me a little since I sound albeit too serious. Deidara seemed to think so too, because his eyes widened, a light flush spreading on his cheeks, and he looked down at his hands.

"Is that a promise?" He asked and I felt my heart ache for him again. He's too... well, I wouldn't say beautiful or cute was the word- is there something that describes an angel such as himself? I couldn't think of one so there mustn't be. My hand reached out for his chin gently and I slowly tilted it towards me as I caught his lips again. I would have to make sure to keep that promise.

But some promises are hard to keep.

I told Deidara to admit to my parents of his home life. That was a mess and he threw a fit but I held my ground, saying this was only part one to make sure that Karasu never came close to his son again. He hesitantly agreed and that night I learned a lot more things about my lover that I hardly wanted to know, but it only fueled my anger for the next time I saw Karasu. By the end of the day, Deidara and mom where in tears and my father and I were sicken by the culprits actions. We had long since ushered Sasuke and Suigetsu to Naruto's house for a sleep over so we could have this time to ourselves.

The next step was talking to social services in the morning. Dad would call the school and tell the administrators office that we'd be gone for the rest of the week, and couldn't come up with a good excuse, so when the time came to make the call Dad gave them come lame excuse that we were both visiting sick relatives.

I awoke at eight o'clock, not used to waking this late on a school day. It was a given. Beside me Deidara curled in a tighter ball under my covers, his back against my chest. It was oddly comforting and I held him tightly for a few more minutes, almost trying to will myself to sleep, but I let go and got out of bed. I had plans yo do. It wasn't going to be a pleasant day.

When I got down stairs, Mom was making breakfast, but Dad had already gone to work, most likely to get proof on Dedara's case. Even though social workers had been visiting Karasu's residence, it's extremely hard to get the evidence to convict someone of child abuse. I sat at the table and waited for mom to finish; she's really tense, I can see it. And smell it.

"Mom, the toast is burning." I point out, but she didn't move away from the eggs and bacon filled skillet. I sighed and got up, turning off the toaster. They pop up, and I _think_ they used to be bread at one time, but now they just looked like charcoal. The make-believe toast is dumped in the trash, and I look at Mom; her shoulders are shaking and I sigh. I put a hand on her shoulder.

I never rally noticed until now, but I'm a little taller than her. Strange, but I don't have time to ponder it because she flung around and buried her face in my shirt, crying. I move my arms around her to turn off the stove before she burns that too, then I hold her. Mom hardly breaks down any more so it always makes me feel out of place when it happens. Sasuke might be a daddy's boy, but Mom's mine.

"How could anyone do a thing like that to Dei-Dei?" She wailed. 'Dei-Dei' is a nickname she came up with the last time he stayed here and we only knew a portion of what Karasu did to his son. I tried calling Deidara Dei-Dei once, but he punched me in the shoulder. I smirk lightly at the memory. My hand carefully strokes her back; I'm not used to her breaking down over something real- it's usually sappy romances that she cries over.

I push her shoulders so I can look at her when I say, "I don't know, but I'm going to ensure that it never happens again." She has this suspicious look in her wet eyes and she squints at me a little. I try hard not to swallow nervously; Moms real good at reading signs, I just remember. And I must have been showing a lot of them with how close to Dei I am.

Mom smiles a little through her tears and takes hold of my bandaged hands. In her eyes is a _look_. I try to keep my face empty of emotion in case she sees what I'm hiding.

Then she did something I didn't expect: she patted my cheek and said with a growing smile, "I know you'll keep him safe, Itachi." My eyes widen and I know she _knows_ about Deidara and me. She doesn't appear to be expecting an explanation; Mom's cool like that, easier than Dad- If you're not prepared to come out with something, she'll wait for you.

After my breakfast it's nearing 8:40 and Deidara's still not up yet, but that's fine because I grab my keys and head out the door to a place that I didn't want him to come along to. The trip to the hospital is boring, so I won't go into dull detail.

I went straight to Karasu's room. There was a security guard outside sleeping; I quietly went in and locked the door behind me. When I turned around Karasu was watching and I stared back. No one talked for a good long moment, and I took this time to see the damage I caused him- the entire left side of his face was bandaged with gauze. I didn't realize I'd done that much, but it only served to fuel my satisfaction.

"My left eye is gone now." He said indifferently. I didn't answer; personally I thought it better because Deidara inherited his father's eyes and I didn't want to think of his father when I looked him in the eyes.

There was another moment of silence that passed through the room, before he finally asked, "Why are you here?"

"I want you to leave Deidara alone; never come anywhere near him again." I was going to add 'especially when I'm around', but thought against it as too many unneeded words.

I saw his fists clench at the mention of Deidara's name, from the corner of my eye.

"Why would I do that?" He asked grudgingly through slightly clenched teeth, voice a little hoarse from days of no use.

"Besides," He added as an after thought, "How do you suppose I get hold of him? I suppose I'm lookin' at, maybe, five years of confinement."

I felt a smirk tug at the corner of my lips, a smirk that Karasu caught sight of.

"What's with that look?" He snapped, turning his body slightly to face me, continuing before I had the chance to think of an answer. "You don't know what that freak can do! You haven't seen what those hands of his are capable of!"

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that, but he interrupted me before I could even make a sound by yelling, "He's a monster! He deserves this! I'm doing the world a favor by trying to get rid of him!"

I didn't know what he meant, to this day I still don't; I never asked about it. When Deidara wanted to tell me about it, he would, I thought. But now I sort of wish I had asked him.

"Nobody deserves this." I said, looking up at the clock on the wall; it was just rolling around 10:30. I had been away from home for nearly two hours, and Istill needed to get some of Deidara's things from his place. I gave another warning before turning and leaving the room. Looking down at the guard as I passed, I shook my head at him; he was still sleeping.

When I reached Deidara's place, it was almost 11:00. I guess if you're an abusive parent, you should live close to the hospital, right?

My phone started ringing when I got to the door, I looked at the caller ID before answering it; it was mom.

"Hello?" I answered casually, pausing before I opened the door.

"Hey Tach. Your mom let me use her phone. Isn't that nice, un?" It wasn't my mom, it was Deidara. "Anyways, where are you?"

"Your house, picking up some of your things." I said, opening the door and stepping inside. "What do you want me to get?"

"Anything that you think I need. Hey, Tach, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Could you feed Tobi, un?"

"What's Tobi?" I had a feeling of what Tobi might have been, and I knew I wouldn't like his answer.

"Tobi's the snake, un."


	9. Chapter 8 Pt 1

**(A/N: Oh my god guys! I am so freaking sorry! I lost the notebook that had chapter nine in it for the longest time. And now I find its. . . So show go on now.! XD!)**

Ch8

Have I ever said I hated snakes?

After gathering, with a wild guess, I would say two weeks worth of clothes and some personal belongings I went to the frrezer, where I was told they kept the snakes food. Better than feeding it live animals, right?

I put out enough to last it a while, not knowing when the next time someone would be by to feed it, grabbing Deidara's things and leaving the house. I started putting the stuff in the trunk of the car when I was stopped by a passer by.

"Excuse me. Are you trying to rob that house?" The man asked, looking into the trunk curiously.

"No, I'm getting some things for a friend." This was an odd looking guy with green tinted hair and pale-tinted skin, with a lip ring on the right side of his bottom lip.

"Mhm, should I call the police?"

"What? No." I said, closing the trunk and digging my keys out of my pocket, the same moment he pulled out his phone out of his pocket and started dialing. "Wait, my friend is at my house."

"Why should I believe you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll call my mom, she'll tell you." I told him carefully, grabbing my phone out of my pocket, flipped it open and pressed two. "Here." I said, holding the phone out to him when it started ringing.

"Your friends name?" He asked, suspiciously taking the phone from my hand.

"Deidara." Was all I said. He nodded, pressing the phone to his ear. It took a little while for someone to answer.

"Yes. Hello, is there a Deidara there?" A pause. "Are you aware that there is a young man trying to rob your home?"

A laugh came from the other line. "He's not robbing me. I sent him there!" I wasn't aware of how loud Deidara talked until that point.

"Alright, goodbye." He hung up the phone and handed it back to me, he nodded aprovingly and walked away.

Shaking my head, I got in the car and turned it on, driving back to my house, rather perplexxed on the strange teens behavior.

When I had thrown the keys on the table in thefoyer,I noticed the extra pairs of shoes as I slipped off my shoes and the house slippers on and I knew we had company. From the polished leather it was easy to tell that whom ever it was that was there was eith in uniform or some kind of agency.

"Good afternoon, you must be Itachi. My name is Uzumaki Kuchina."

The first thing that came to mind when I heard this was; "You're that Naruto kid's mother, right?" Sensing that may have come off as rude, I added, "Sasuke and Suigetsu talk about you when they come home from staying with naruto." The orange haired woman smiled brightly.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, what can we do for you, Uzumaki-san?"

My mother spoke up unstead from her place on the couch, next to Dei-Dei. Heh. Deidara was lookin neutral, but when we made eye-contact he smiled a little warmly and I grinned back. I quickly mouthed '_good morning'_ and his smile grew when he mouthed back_ 'you too.' His jaw dropped barely a symbol and his lips were slacked so I guessed he added an '_un' at the end of that.

"Mrs. Uzumaki is from child services, her husband works in the police force with your father." Mom said and put her hand on Deidara's back and gently rubbed. "When she heard about Deidara's case, she called and I told her to come on over."

I nodded. "How far have you gotten?" I glanced to Deidara- it hadn't looked like ha had cried or anything. Good.

Kushina seemed to understand my questionin and waved reassuringly. "No, no - we don't need anything like that - Fugaku-san already gave us a brief; I'm sure that Deidara-kun doesn't want to share again." Deidara nodded, looking grateful. I came around the couch and sat on the arm of it beside the blonde, laying my hand on his shoulder.

The redhead woman looked down at he wrist, turning her watch so it was sitting on the top side of her wrist so she could read the time better.

"I appologise; but I have to go now. If you'd like, we can meet up again sometime?" She asked, standing up quickly while grabbing the bag at her feet.

Mom stood up as well, nodding quickly at the offer with a smile. She walked Kushina to the door, leaving Deidara and me to ourselves for a moment.

"How is Tobi doing, un?" Deidara asked, looking up at me with a sweet smile.

"From the very little I know about snakes, it seems fine." I said, leaning down slightly to kiss his forehead. "But what's with the name Tobi?"

Deidara smiled fondly, as if the question triggered a happy memory. "Back in Iwa, I had this friend. Crazy, spazzy little twit, un. He gave me the snake as a birthday present, and for the longest time I couldn't think of a name for him. But my friend, Tobi, had this mantal problem, I forget what, un. His parents were going to send him to another country to try and get him fixed. Tobi didn't like that, un, he said it was like they wanted to change him. . . So he ran away." He paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I had no idea where he went, un. He didn't call or anything. A week later I was watching the news and saw him then. Appearently he had been walking across the street in a small town a couple miles out of where we lived, and got hit by a drunk driver, un. He died almost instantly."

By the end, his eyes were full of tears, and I couldn't help but feel for him. "We can bring him here if you want." I said, trying my best to be comforting.

"Really, un?" He asked, looking at me with a large smile, leaning up to place a small shy kiss on my lips. "Because I know you hate snakes, un."

I couldn't control the smile that formed, saying, "I have a good reason." And I pushed him over.

He let out a surprised yelp, almost rolling off the couch when Mom stuck her head back into the living room corner. "I have to go back to the office for a while, I should be back before dark." She said, waving and adding as an after thought. "Don't maul eachother while I'm gone."

**(A/N: Sorry that took so long, and that it's so short. . . But I promise, I will update as soon as I can on this and my other stories. Life has been a little busy and I forgot where I put the note book. :/ Then I moved and found it, but lacked motivation tpo type it up. :P Anyways, hope I didn't upset any of my lovely readers too much with the dreaded pause.)**


	10. Chapter 8 Pt 2

**COTk: To anyone who still pays attention to may incredibly lazy ass, Thank you. I know it's not easy to wait patiently for a story you like (not that I know why anyone would like this personally. . . . But still.), and for a couple year pause between updates, you probably wanted to strangle us! And for all the new readers who had just managed to stumble acrossed this and decided you liked it. . . Thank you. :)**

**Seriously! Fanggz!**

Chapter 8 Pt 2

"We'll try not to, un." Deidara said, letting go of the back of the couch to wave and rolling off onto the floor, letting out a long, hysterical laugh.

"You alright?" I asked after a couple minutes of him giving off high pitched squeals, sounding as though he was hyperventilating.

He gave me a thumbs up, so I leaned back and let myself roll onto the cushions, laying on my back to silently wait for him to get over his laughing fit. When he finally did, I only raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

He gave me a devious smirk. "It's funny that she thinks that we'll 'maul' each other when it's possibly the last thing we'd do, un." I smirked too, but I didn't tell him 'maul' probably wasn't on Mom's mind when she said it. I allowed myself to roll off the couch too, and fall on him. He 'oof'd' but grinned.

"Are we going to maul each other?" I didn't answer, with words, but I reach down and lift his leg over my waist. Very slowly I rolled my hips, enthralled by the half-lidded gaze his blue eyes instantly took; his lips parted just barely as he returned the motion twice; grinding while pressing up, then while going down. I could feel an erection forming fast in his pants and realized he must have been turned on way before this; a smirk grew on my face.

I haven't teased him in a while~

My lips connected with his; that's becoming almost second nature for me now, you know? To kiss the one you like is great and you never want to stop until you remember that oxygen is a good thing and a necessity in life. Deidara's tongue ran smoothly against mine, stroking the top of my mouth, it tickled lightly so I nipped the muscle. He made a noise of complaint that turned into a moan when I began sucking on it, my hips pressed tight against his hips as I continuously rocked on him.

I pushed my hand up into his shirt, rubbing softly and slowly, earning a low giggle from him, opening my eyes, just to see what his face looked like this close up, I saw his eyes were open as well.

It was a little surprising, it made me wonder if he had had his eyes open all the other times we had kissed.

The thought was completely pushed aside when I felt his lips curl up in an open mouthed smirk.

He yanked my hand out of his shirt and pushed me away from him. I fell backwards on the floor, giving him a look of surprise as he crawled closer to me. He crawled in between my legs and leaned forward.

Pushing my shirt up, and pulling it off, he leaned his head down and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and tracing a line across my collar bone.

I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek against his head as he sucked. I made a soft groaning sound and I could feel his smirk on my skin. Oh no, I wasn't going to take this.

"That's good, yeah?" He asked and I suddenly tipped us over to where his head was underneath the glass of the coffee table, and his legs were propped on the couch. I straddled his hips. Underneath me, I could feel his arousal. I'm sure he had felt mine too.

"Yeah," I said softly and slowly rolled my hips. I could see Deidara's face twist in pleasure through the glass of the table as I rocked against him. "That's good." He bit hi lip and threw back his head just a little as he thrust his hips against me, too, and it felt _good_.

The glass of the table was cool as I leaned forward on it, my head nearly parallel with his. Feeling that I've shifted, he opened his eyes at me, panting. Deidara mewled a whimper. "Na. . 'Tachi," he panted thickly. A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of my name. From this new position I put myself in, I have he power to go faster at the cost of my knees; too aroused to care, I ground harder against him.

His back arched and he grabbed hold of the coffee tables legs, tight enough to cause his knuckles to whiten with the effort. His blonde hair pooled around him and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. He opened his mouth and let out a breathy pant, turning his head to the side slightly.

Reaching up quickly, Deidara grabbed my hand on his chest, squeezing tightly as I rocked my hips slowly against his, the tongue licking at the back of my hand softly.

"'Tachi, unh." He groaned, his back lifting off the ground in a painful looking arch. He opened his eyes slightly, looking up at my with that glazed look in his eyes, and a slight arch in his eyebrows.

And if luck would have it, the front door opened, Sasuke and Suigetsu fighting over something stupid. Deidara and I were were frozen, but it was like they didn't even notice us for they continued arguing all the way upstairs to their room. I couldn't believe it- I didn't even hear the car pull up!

I hurry to get off of Deidara when I hear Mom's voice from outside. "Help with the groceries?" I turned to Deidara, who's eyes are still half lidded with desire, a raging boner in his pants. I'm still turned on too, but I know the moment has been ruined so I offer a tilted grin/grimace and point to the bathroom. As Deidara shuts the door behind him, I go to help Mom.

"Thanks, sweetie." She said, I only nodded. I didn't trust my voice not to be rather husky. I gathered bags that had pasta, flour, bread, veggies, and picked up a gallon of milk and followed behind her. I usually bring in the bags and she puts them away. I set the groceries on the counter and automatically turned on my heels to get more loads.

However, as soon as I was back in from my third trip, Mom wasn't in the kitchen. Instead, she was standing in the bathroom doorway. Wanna know something about that door? It doesn't have a lock. And you know what else? That door was wide open from Mom opening it, and I nearly dropped the bags. Mom was standing there with a surprised look on her face, but I don't know what Dei was doing.

Slowly, she turned to me and gave me a cheery smile. "Dei-Dei's asking for you, Itachi. I'll get Sasuke or Suigetsu to help with the rest of the groceries. Just go find out what he. . . _wants._" The way she smirked around that last word made me shutter at the embarrassing position she must have caught Deidara in. When I opened the door, I see I'm not too far from my mental image.

Horror stricken, Deidara was on his bottom, but his legs were bent and spread, pants low on his thighs. My mouth was suddenly dry at the sight; Deidara's hands on his erection, hist shirt pulled up around his torso. I could see that his nipples were stiff. His whimper- a low and seductive thing that it was- snapped me out of my daze and I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I moved the chair that was underneath the vanity set under the door knob so no one could come in when things got loud.

* * *

Shortly after that, we had gone back to my room, and promptly fell asleep. I don't know how long we had been in there, but knock and mom whispering "Itachi, Dei-Dei, dinner is almost ready."

I could hear her footsteps getting further away quickly, so I guessed she was walking away from the door fast, just in case Dei and me hadn't quite finished.

"Alright!" I called after her. I felt Deidara's head jerk on my shoulder. I think he might have been just waking up. I poked his side and he squirmed, making a giggle.

"Yo, up." I said.

He muttered something under his breath, making very poor attempts at getting up, so I pulled him to his feet after I stood up.

"I'm up, Tachi, un." He mumbled, nearly stumbling forward if I hadn't pulled him against me. "I'm standing up, un." He corrected lazily, holding a finger up while he wobbled around, trying to stand up on his own.

I never noticed how drunk he acted when half asleep until that afternoon.

Once he was more awake, I sent him out first, telling him I'd be there shortly. I turned back to my previously made, but now un-made bed, and began straightening it up. When I got to the dining room, Deidara was fully awake and sitting at the table, talking happily with Mom while Suigetsu and Sasuke fought over who got to eat first.

I could tell that Mom was talking about what just happened by the blush that was on Deidara's cheeks.

I sat down across from them and listened to their conversation, waiting to see if I needed in intervene at any moment by telling her that there were children at the table. Though, I hardly doubted that Suigetsu didn't know a thing or two about sex, that he hadn't already told Sasuke.

One question that struck me speechless, though, was when she leaned in closer to the blonde and tried to whisper and not get noticed too badly. She had a smile on her face as she asked, "So, is my son as talented as everyone says he is?" Deidara grew redder and it looked like he wanted to disappear. I smirked, but I said warningly:

"Mother." I tore a roll and ate part of it, not looking at them as I tried to explain that she wasn't exactly too quiet. Thankfully, Sasuke and Suigetsu were having a mini food-war to even begin noticing the inappropriate conversation. Mom smiled teasingly at me and nibbled her salad. Deidara looked thankful.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Your father is staying late after work most nights to have enough solid evidence on Dei's case," She answered. Sasuke perked up at the ention of his father.

"Deidara has a case?" He asked. "Why?"

While neither Mom or I could come up with a quick enough answer, Deidara said, "so I can prove that you're an alien, un." He gave my little brother a skeptical look, as though not believing in the 'alien's' disguise.

Sasuke looked so bewildered that I had to stifle a chuckle by stuffing my mouth with mashed potatoes.

"What!?" Sasuke finally yelled. Suigetsu laughed at him.

"Yup, you're an alien, yeah." Deidara stated matter-of-factly, while calmly eating his roll. "Most of your kind don't know that they're aliens unless they're told."

"Ha-ha! Sasuke's an alien!" Suigetsu jested.

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't make me turn you into the armada, stupid human; I can destroy you in seconds!" Needless to say, my little brother looked dead serious. Enough that Suigetsu managed to look frightened. I grinned.

Suigetsu pouted. "No fair; I want to be an alien too..."

Deidara took a drink and stated just as normally as anyone could: "You're a shape-shifter, Suigetsu. I've already turned you into the FBI, but they dismissed that case file even though I have pictures of you turning into a shark, un."

Suigetsu looked aghast. Mom was having a little episode over in her chair, enough that I thought she was going to choke on something trying to withhold her laughter. I had to snigger at that one.

"Anyone else we know not human?" Sasuke asked, barely getting the sentence out because f how hard he was laughing at Suigetsu's expense.

"Oh yes, very many, un. Hidan especially."

"What's Hidan?" Mom asked, paying strict attention to what Deidara had to say.

"He's a Wendigo." He said, smiling at the both boys' confused looks. "They're immortals. They used to be human, un, but they started eating other humans and absorbed all their energy. Then they got the ability to run at super fast speeds and they're able to mimic the human voice, un."

Deidara, Mom and me all had a good laugh over that one; the looks on their faces were priceless. Now they probably would never go near Hidan. . .

"Anyway to kill them?"

"Oh yeah, only one though, un." Deidara smiled, picking at his food with his fork. "You have to torch them, but it has to be a special, magical torch. The magical kind, you know, un."

"There is also Kurenai." I said, taking my turn to mess with the mental states of my brothers.

"What about Kurenai-sensei?" Suigetsu asked quietly, turning his attention from Deidara, who was now giving me a questioning look, to me who was mouth the word 'selkie' to him without being noticed by the other two.

"Kurenai, un?" Deidara said, looking down while trying to figure out what I was trying to tell him.

Without warning, about a minute later, Deidara sat up straight with a surprised look on his face. "Kurenai, she's a Selkie, un!" He said loudly, almost yelled.

"A what?" Sasuke, Suigetsu and Mom asked. I was a little surprised by that, mostly because Mom didn't know what it was; she's the one that taught me what I know.

"A selkie. They're seal faeries, un. The females can ditch their seal pelts and walk on land as a beautiful human. But if a human finds their pelts, they must marry them and have their half-seal babies, un. But, if the Selkie finds their pelt, they leave, and the human is left to die!" Deidara said with a half-hearted shrug. "But those are the only ones I know of, un."

"How do you find the pelt?" Suigetsu asked darkly, catching Deidara by surprise.

"Oh, that. That's easy, un." Deidara said, pausing to take a breath, looking at Mom when he was about to start talking again. She was giving him a stern and warning look. He ducked his head slightly and mumbled, "I don't know."

Sasuke gave him a bored look, turning his attention fully to his food he had yet to touch.

"So what's this case about?" Suigetsu asked, piling his spoon full of mashed potatoes and shoving it in his mouth.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing to say that wouldn't give too many things away, so he closed it again.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart, it's nothing too big and it's being taken care of. Just eat your dinner." Mom said, noticing that Deidara was having a hard time in finding something to say.

Suigetsu just pouted but obeyed, eating his food without any other questions about Deidara's case.

Dad didn't come home until the boys were in bed, but me, Deidara and Mom were still up. He brought us to the living room to talk.

He looked at each of us before saying, "If you want a solid case to start with, you'll need to give a precise testimony of all your father's done to you. Pictures of old scars, bruises, doctor reports and such."

Deidara nodded numbly, and I was sure that most of the things his father's done to him was still fresh in memory. I gritted my teeth, clenching the hand that I had just recently taken the bandages off of. I wanted to kill that bastard.

Deidara was sitting next to me on the couch and I could feel how tense he was when his hand slid underneath mine and he laced his fingers with mine and squeezed tightly. The mouth on his palm moved a little against my palm, but stayed closed.

I was grateful for that too; I didn't consider now a good time to be laughing. Not even close.

Deidara looked unsure about it and he squeezed my hand tightly again, moving a little closer. Mom seemed to notice the uncertain air around Deidara and she leaned forward and placed her hand on his knee with a reassuring smile.

"We can worry about it in the morning, Dei-Dei." Mom said softly. "It will take time, and you can take as long as you need; there's no doubt that it won't be a painful process." Jerkily, Deidara nodded, and looked around at us.

"Thank you." He said even more quietly. "For everything. . . For believing me." The hand tightened in mine unconsciously.

I couldn't help it, he just seemed so lost. I urged him to look at me, and I kissed him. I heard a small gasp from my parents, and I'm sure Dad'd heart skipped in shock, but that all seemed so far away.

I broke it first after a moment and I hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome."

**COTk: Gawds, that was aweful! I'm sorry that it took years for that! I will do better next time. . . Though, since I never promise things I can't control. . . I won't promise that I will get anything out soon! Also! For those who are interested in it, new chapter of Troublesome has been added finally too! XD I'm on a roll!**

And I also have to work on -Doctor too. . . Guess I gotta go to BBCAmerica for some inspiration. . . Penis out!


	11. Chapter 9

**COTk: I've made it my goal to get at least one chapter out a week. . . And I am trying to stay true to that, 'cause I want to finish the ones I'm working on now, and start on new ones. Maybe type of one of the most Gawd aweful fan fictions MC and I have ever written: Public Insanity! I hope it never comes to that. . . That hist is just one big porn. -_- Because we're horrible people that's why! Anyways, this...;**

Chapter 9

It seems silly now, but didn't at the time, that when we went back to school the following Monday, I was more nervous than Deidara was.

I know that he had nearly a lifetime of experience at hiding his pain, but he seemed ridiculously happy to me.

The thing I remember most about the drive to school that morning was his seemingly instant switch in moods after he asked, "do you think I'm stupid, un?"

I stopped the car immediately, pulling to the side of the road. "Deidara, why on Earth would you think that you are stupid?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me.

He was leaning against the door, looking out of the window with his head turned completely away from me.

"What else would explain it, un?" He said, bringing one of his hands to his face and wiping it against his cheek.

That comment reminded me of my meeting with his father, and I couldn't help but ask, "Deidara, what happened to your mother?"

My question made him gasp quietly, and he turned his head to look at me, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about, un?" He asked, turning his body to face me and stared at me quietly, waiting for an answer

"Why isn't she around?" I asked, noticing his questioning glance. I knew he knew what I was talking about; and I knew that he wondered how I knew about it. "Your father mentioned it while you were looking for a shirt before we left the hospital."

"My mom died, un." He started quietly, looking down at his hands. "It was an accident. I was nine, un."

By this time, I was curious, so I asked softly, "what happened to her, Deidara?"

"I made her a bird, out of clay, un. the clay, in Iwa has a certain explosive mineral in it, un. And if enough pressure is applied, it just goes off." He paused to trace the lines on his right hand. "I didn't know that back then, un. Neither did she, I guess, and she dropped it while in the kitchen with my little brother."

"Your brother?" I asked, shocked by this.

Deidara nodded, "He was a little over two, I can't remember what his name was, un." He said softly, clenching his hands around the bottom of his shirt.

Without saying anything, I leaned over and hugged him close to me, whispering quietly in his ear, "It was an accident, Deidara; you didn't mean to. It's not your fault."

I could feel him laughing softly against my chest and I looked down at him, confused, asking. "What is wrong with you?"

He looked at me with a smile. "You're not good at comforting people, are you, un?"

"No, I suppose I'm not."

After a moment of just holding him, I put the car into drive, continuing to school. Deidara seemed a little jittery about me knowing about what happened to his mother, but I put one hand on his knee to comfort him.

"Thanks, yeah." He said as I pulled into the school's parking lot.

* * *

"You're not getting laid tonight, unless you attack some random person, like- Hidan!" Deidara yelled upon seeing Hidan walk into the library during lunch. He stood up and gave Hidan a hug before sitting back down.

"Why's Itachi-san not getting laid tonight?" Sasori asked, leaning his elbows on the table in the back row.

"He got laid yesterday, un. I may like it, but I don't do every day." Deidara replied, I sighed quietly, silently trying to get them to change the subject.

"So why were you guys gone most of last week?" Hidan asked, sitting down next to Sasori after asking the librarian about an overdue book.

Deidara instantly tensed, not able to think of a believable answer quickly.

Before either of us could think of an answer, Hidan though out another question that wasn't able to be answered quickly; "And what's all this shit about your dad being an abusive fucking rapist?"

"Where did you hear that?" Sasori asked, looking at the silver haired teen in complete shock.

"It was on some underground news last night."

I glanced around, just only noticing stares from other students to Deidara, and he seemed to catch on, too. Very slightly he began to shake under the attention. I quickly pulled him close, ignoring the odd looks from our friends.

"Go to the bathroom in the teachers lounge so they won't bother you; no one should be in there right now," I whispered. "I will explain it to the guys since it's out of the bag."

Deidara whispered back, "I thought your dad said it was a private case. Why is it on the news?" Dad did promise nothing would go to the media, so I could only shrug.

He slowly nodded, stood up and walked out of the library.

Waiting until he was completely out of the library and he had turned the corner before looking back to the others, who were giving me strange looks.

I stared at them evenly. "What do you want to know? And talk quietly to not draw attention." I said.

"First of all, what happened?" Sasori asked, keeping his voice down to a low whisper. I ran the question through my head, grimacing.

"Be more specific, if you can," I said, not wanting to give to much.

Hidan scowled, "Is what the news said, about Deidara's fucking father true?"

I looked at him expressionlessly. "What exactly did the news say?" I could see in their faces that they were getting impatient. Hidan growled low in his throat.

"It just said that Deidara's father was being charged for abuse and sexual abuse," Sasori grumbled. "And Deidara was at least one of the victims for both charges," That was said quietly, like he was pained to think it were true. I could relate to that, but I still wondered how any media, underground or not, found out about the case.

Slowly, I gave a nod and sighed. "Yes, that's true." All of them looked immediately angry, sympathetic and disgusted.

"So, is that why you two didn't come to school for the rest of last week?" Hidan asked again, I nodded.

"What's going to happen to him, then?" Sasori asked, sounding rather upset. I couldn't blame him, especially since he was so attached to Deidara.

"My mom is trying to get her work to let him stay with us until he's eighteen. But for now, until they decide what to do, he is staying at my place."

At the comment, Sasori looked slightly relieved, but Hidan still glared.

"Did he also attack you?" He asked, voice a low whisper.

"In a way. I kind of jumped on him." I explained. "He was going after Deidara, so I had to do something. I shrugged and they nodded in understanding.

"Anymore questions?" I asked, getting ready to stand. When they shook their heads, I added. "Don't tell anybody about this."

They nodded again and I left, wanting to check on Deidara before the bell rang. I went through another entrance so it didn't look like I was following him, and I quickly made through the halls to the teacher's lounge. Looking around, I opened the door and went in. The bathroom door was closed,but the light under the door was on.

I leaned against the door. "Lo, Deidara," I announced my presence.

The door automatically opened and I stepped inside, looking to the floor where Deidara from the corner of my eyes.

He looked up at me, his cheeks all red and puffy, so I knew that he had been crying.

"So they know now, un."He said quietly, putting on a fake smile as he reached out with both arms.

I nodded slowly, kneeling down in front of him between his legs before wrapping my arms around him. "But it's alright," I said softly and comfortingly. "They're not going to tell anyone, you know."

Hesitantly, he nodded, using one hand to wipe at his cheeks and eyes.

Just as I got myself comfortable, the bell rang and I let out a sigh.

"You should go to class, before you get in trouble, un." Deidara muttered quietly, his hands clinging to my shirt.

"No, I'm going to stay here until you're better." I said, pulling him closer as I leaned against the wall.

"And if any teachers come in here?" He asked.

I shrugged, "then let them come. The only teacher that has prep fifth period is Mr. Umino, and he'd probably be with M. Hatake for-" I was interrupted.

There was a door opening outside the bathroom, we were startled, and I quickly hit the lights. Darkness surrounded us, and we held our breaths and listened.

"Kakashi, lock the door," Mr. Umino's voice came. "We don't need another incident like last week happening again."

I put my hand to my face. Oh brother... Deidara looked amused, as much as I could see of him.

I pulled him forward slightly, so I could settle down behind him. I wrapped my arms around him as he leaned back against my chest.

"Try to be quiet this time." I heard Kakashi say in a husky tone and I could feel heat rushing to my face.

And it didn't help when Deidara let out a light giggle.

"You might think about heeding that advice too, unless you want them to find us." I whispered in his ear, kissing the shell slightly.

"I'm sorry, un. I just find it amusing that we're in the bathroom that our teachers are going to have sex outside of, un." He whisperd back, covering his hands over his mouth.

* * *

I'm going to save both of our time by not going into details with this one. But, needless to say; we didn't get caught.

Though, I am going to go ahead and skip to the next morning at breakfast.

Dad walked into the kitchen, which hinted that something was up; he normally at his meal while getting ready for work.

But that morning, he ate with everyone else. Even Sasuke and Suigetsu knew something was up.

After everyone was finished, he ushered the boys out to go get ready for school. Once they were completely out of the room, he turned to Deidara with a pointed look.

"There's something I need to talk with you about Deidara. It's about your father." Dad said, catching Deidara, Mom and me completely off guard. "I got a call yesterday from the police chief of the station that he's being held in. He told me that Karasu managed to escape..."

A thick silence filled the room, and I wasn't too sure who was going to break it.

"So soon! But how?" Mom asked, sitting down at the table between Dad and me.

Dad shook his head, his eyes closed. "I'm not too sure, they don't know either. But until he's caught again, Deidara," he paused, giving me a solid look, "You too, Itachi, for that matter. I want both of you to have someone with you at all times. No going out a night either."

By the tone of his voice, I could tell he was serious, so all I could do was nod. It was going to suck having a curfew again, but if it meant keeping Deidara safe, I wasn't going to argue.

* * *

"Danna... I've been meaning to ask you something, un." Deidara said, leaning on the table in the library during lunch later that day. He had silently been watching Sasori text for a while before asking.

At the sound of Deidara's voice, the redhead looked up, asking; "What is it, Deidara?" With a cheerful smile on his face.

"Who are you always talking to, un?" This time, everyone at the table turned to look at Sasori.

Sasori took a while to answer, pursing his lips in thought, until he just shrugged lazily. "To tell you the truth; I don't really know who he is. He says he goes here, but I can't figure out if he's a student or not."

"Awe man, that's lame. You suck at telling stories..." Hidan grumbled, turning his attention back to his English homework that he hadn't done the night before. Believe it or not, Hidan is a straight A student.

"Any clues as to who he is, un?" Deidara asked, starting to get more curious about Sasori's mystery friend.

"The only one I can think of is that he really likes snakes."

"So, your choices are; Deidara, Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto..." Hidan mumbled.

"Well, I know it isn't Sasuke, un." Deidara said, sitting up straight and putting his thinking face on. "He doesn't have a phone with sexting capabilities."

"And you have no phone." Sasori pointed out, returning his attention to his phone temporarily.

"So that rules out two people. Which only makes this all the more harder, un." Deidara mumbled out just as the bell rang. Standing up and gathering his things, he stopped to give Sasori one last comment; "Don't worry, Danna; we'll get to the bottom of this, un." Before skipping out of the library.

The blonde had always been a fan of mysteries, now he was living an almost rediculous one out.

"Thanks?" Sasori said, completely dumbfounded by the events.

I chuckled and shook my head at him, "See you later, Sasori." I said as I also got up to leave, leaving the redhead confused.

**is going to start getting a little comedic in this and the next few chapters, and you all get to decide (because I haven't done this in a while!) who Sasori has been sexting.**

A. Oreochimaru or  
B. Kabuto?

**And also; Yay! I am finally nearly completely caught up! All I got to do is write out the rest of the next chapter and type it out and I'll be caught up! I feel so proud of myself!**

**Imma go write some bad very OOC non-con porn rape now. . . -_-' I'm a sad female man. . .**

**Anyways, reviews would be awesome... Because I really have no clue as to who Sasori should be obsessively sexting. But not really sexting... That's just what I call all texts. They are sexts... XD!**


End file.
